


Colourblind

by RainingKlisses (StarsFleet)



Category: Glee
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsFleet/pseuds/RainingKlisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are the brown eyes.. And then there are the blue. ~ Sometimes, when it's late at night, Kurt lies in his bed, and he thinks to himself about where it all went wrong, when it all went to hell, the minute he fell in love, just a little bit, with the boy who wasn't his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There are the brown eyes.

And then there are the blue ones.

The brown ones are soft, and comforting, and so, so safe.

The blue ones are blown wide by lust, and dotted with golden flecks, and so, so seductive.

When Kurt looks into the mirror, he can see his own eyes, which are like a blue/green/gray/brown and he realizes how much his eyes are like him. They will never be able to decide, to choose between the colourful blue, and the sensitive brown.

But Kurt has to decide, sooner or later. He can't keep hating himself, and loving Blaine, and loving Sebastian, he just can't. He knows he can't, but he lets himself love, and be loved by them both.

Sometimes, when it's late at night, Kurt lies in his bed, and he thinks to himself about where it all went wrong, when it all went to hell, the minute he fell in love, just a little bit, with the boy who wasn't his boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 0ne and a Half

Kurt slammed down his glass down with a resonant ping, as it connected with the bar table.

Two drinks down, a couple, or twenty more to go.

Blaine and Kurt had had a fight. A miserable, tear jerking, full out yelling and screaming fight.

No, of course it wasn't the first time, and maybe it wasn't the worst they'd ever had, but it was ranking up there. Never had Kurt seen that much anger in his boyfriend's eyes, so much contempt and hatred, and it scared Kurt, more than anything.

He'd been keeping his distance, at first, as Blaine threw insults and accusations at him, each one earning a flinch from the taller boy. It was only when the shorter, black haired boy raised his fists halfway on anger and impulse, and Kurt let out a soul ripping scream, and brought his arms up to defend himself, that the fight ended, almost instantaneously, once Blaine saw the look in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt could see the harmful emotions and intentions slowly escape from Blaine's brown eyes, and they turned kind and soft once more. But all the apologies, and kisses, and whispered promises, ( _Kurt, I'm so sorry, please, don't leave, please—_ ) hadn't been enough to stop Kurt from grabbing his keys and racing out the door, shoulders heaving up and down with bursting sorrow.

And so here he was now, downing drinks at some gay bar an hour and a half away from home that certainly wasn't Scandals, because Blaine might have had the sense to look for him, and he really didn't need that shit right now. He turned his phone on silent, ignoring the seemingly endless calls and texts.

The reverberating beats of the club pounded at his eardrums, which were becoming more and more sensitive with every sip of alcohol he took. The lights were almost blinding now, illuminating the dance floor that suddenly looked very appealing to Kurt.

What would be a better way to get over Blaine than to grind up against some guy, until the heated friction, and drunken flirting let him forget the afternoon he'd just had?

And so he swallowed another shot with a sadly accepting smile on his face, and let himself be led out onto the multi coloured dance floor, smiling dopily as a cute guy, with brown eyes and black hair, an all too familiar combination, moved next to him and started to dance, exchanging flirtatious smiles every few seconds, exchanging drunken small talk.

"You look, a-adorable," Cute Guy whispered, when he was close enough to kiss him, though Kurt was repeated pushing him away playfully whenever he tried to, because he was not here to cheat on Blaine.

Regardless, he couldn't deny it, Kurt felt free.

He knew he wasn't, he was still "bound" to Blaine, (oh god, when did he ever think about it like that? What was their relationship becoming?) but he loved the stares he was currently getting. Flirty glances, and admiring gazes that weren't even trying to be hidden as he moved his hips to the intoxicatingly loud music all around him. He had changed into white, almost glow in the dark, tight, tight, skinny jeans and a low light blue v-neck t-shirt, not caring about how it barely matched.

The cute guy had left to get them both drinks after Kurt pushed him away for the fourth time or so, and so Kurt was alone, still swaying his hips, giving the several eyes on him a show as he brought his hands above his head and continued to dance to the beat.

Cute Guy had been gone for a while; Kurt accepted he'd probably found a hotter guy to flirt with. He was about to go back to the bar, to get himself ten times drunker than he needed to be, to drown his sorrows as best he could, and the thought was so tempting, but just then he felt strong arms constrict around his waist, and pull him back, flush against what felt like an already half hard erection.

Kurt couldn't help but groan, as his head lolled back onto the shoulder of whoever this was. He _needed_ this. His eyes fluttered shut, as he felt feathery kisses being printed down his neck.

The kisses came to a quick halt, replaced with hot breath, and then whispers in Kurt's ear.

"That guy just wouldn't leave you alone..." the man said, in a low, sensual tone, "finally; I have you and your hips _all to myself._ " The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but with all the alcohol clouding his memory and senses, he didn't even bother to try to connect it with a face. It was better not to see his face, to remind him, that all the guys here just aren't Blaine. He let his arms rise, and tangle up in the other guy's hair, as he rolled his head back onto his shoulder once more, closing his eyes shut. The guy's arms let go, but his hands rested tightly on Kurt's hips, as he hummed contently.

Kurt felt strong hipbones grind up against his backside, and his head snapped forward with a groan, as he bucked his hips back, brushing against the other guy's hardening cock.

"Fuck, Kurt." the other man panted, and it suddenly broke through Kurt's senses that he hadn't told this guy his name. He whipped around, breaking the guy's grip on his hips, and barely had time to register the usually smirking lips, and the piercing blue eyes, before a mouth was slammed against his own.

He tried not to kiss back; he really did, as the other guy kissed him with surprisingly little harshness, but when the guy noticed Kurt wasn't into it, he just tilted his head, and parted his lips, and brought a hand to Kurt's neck and pulled him closer.

And so Kurt gave in. He let himself moan onto those lips, ones so slotted perfectly against his own, one that knew just how to tilt, and lick, and explore in a way that had Kurt wrapping his arms around his neck, and kissing back with a fever he didn't know he had.

When he broke away, he felt the slightest twinge of guilt, but much more surprise when he saw the identity of his kisser.

"Holy fuck. _Sebastian?"_


End file.
